


My Hero

by trixter201



Series: A royal pain in my ass [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is the youngest, Alpha Anna, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Hannah, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean and Charlie are twins, Emotionally Hurt Dean, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Human, Hurt Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, King John, King John Winchester, Omega Adam, Omega Adam Milligan, Omega Charlie, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Jo, Omega Jo Harvelle, Omega John, Omega John Winchester, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Other, Prince Adam, Prince Adam Milligan, Prince Dean, Prince Dean Winchester, Prince Sam, Prince Sam Winchester, Princess Charlie, Princess Charlie Bradbury, Princess Jo, Princess Jo Harvelle, Protective Castiel, Queen Mary, Queen Mary Winchester, Sam and Jo are twins, Soldiers, War General Mary, War General Mary Winchester, omega hael, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixter201/pseuds/trixter201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Dean of Winchester is an omega just like the rest of his siblings, unlike them he hates alphas and is a skilled warrior. When Dean meets an Alpha named Castiel he is not impressed, Castiel is a rude omega hating bastard. Or so he seems.Castiel does not recognise Dean and says many cruel things that make Dean hate him. But they still have to get married...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the water

Dean galloped alongside his twin sister Charlie as they rode through their mothers land. Right behind them, their younger twin siblings Jo and Sam giggled as they kept Adam from passing them. In the end it was Dean who got first place "OH YEAH!" Dean shouted as he passed his sister and lept over the gate. Impala landed with grace and nickered "DEAN!" Charlie laughed before jumping the fence too followed by Jo then Sam then Adam. None of them landed as beautifully as his baby though...

 

John and Mary watched from the window as their children jumped the fences. John had been telling them to stop it but they never do "Dean Won!" Mary cheered. "Those little devils! I have told them over and over to stop jumping the fence!" John said only half mad. "John, Dear, you are missing the point, Dean hasn't gone riding with them like this in 2 years! Be happy! Don't scold your eldest for having fun!" Mary chided with a fond smile.

 

John shook his head with a smile "yes Alpha" he grinned before stepping away from the window to greet his children. "Oh and John!" Mary called making John pause and look back "Yes?" "Some of the Novak Royalty are coming to visit us, please let the children know they will be coming early tomorrow,but don't tell the pups about the arrangements yet!" John nodded his consent solemly and walked out. Dean wouldn't be happy.

 

Dean watched as his father walked down the stairs and into the lounge room where they were. "Hello father!" He called from the couch where he sat with Sam and Adam, Charlie and Jo sat across from them."Hello Dean, Sam, Charlie, Jo, Adam" His formality made his children look at him wide eyes worried. "Ok, so, The Novak Princes and Princesses are coming to visit us, 6 siblings, one is already mated, but the other 5 are uhh, unmated alphas." John cringed when Dean tensed and looked around wildly for an escape.

 

They all knew Dean hated alphas, all of them, except his mother. Two years ago Dean and Charlie had been riding through their land, Charlies horse spooked and ran. They had looked around to see what had spooked Gilda and they saw 9 horny alphas come out of the trees. Dean knowing Impala wouldn't be fast enough to evade the alphas while carrying two people and wanting to protect his sister, dismounted quickly and hit Impala on the butt making her go home. Impala took off Charlie screaming as she saw one alpha throw Dean to the ground, then they were all over him.

 

Charlie went back to that spot with a large hunting party but they were all gone, and so was Dean. Three days later Charlie found him in that exact spot in the woods, naked, unconcious, with his arms bound, covered in blood, saliva, sweat, cum. He didn't speak for a month, the only person he would let touch him was Charlie and Mary couldn't step in the room without Dean having a panic attack. Since then, Dean had dived even deeper then his siblings in the art of war, he learned every style of fighting, all forms of hand to hand combat, knife throwing, archery, archery on horse back. He even learned how to resost an alpha command.

 

He already knew most of that stuff, but he had perfected his abilities and was now a better fighter then even Mary. That said something, Mary had been one of the top war generals in the world, she was the 7th most skilled fighter in the whole world. No known omega, or even beta, has ever achieved a spot in the top 1000 let alone the top 10. But no one except his family and staff knew about his fighting skills, he only used them when hunting. He liked to keep it to himself, being an omega prince and skilled in fighting was not something that went well together.

 

Dean stood up and walked out, his siblings watched him leave with worry. Charlie turned to her father "Why are they coming here?" John fiddled his thumbs "They uh, I want you to see if you connect with any of them, and maybe..." John trailed off "Maybe we will mate them?" Adam asked "Yes, we need more allied kingdomes and I know Dean hates alphas but it is your job to marry them and it is what you WILL DO " John replied. "An arranged marraige?" Sam whimpered and tucked his face into Jo's chest. "Yes" John sighed knowing Mary was going to kill him. Charlie sucked in a breath "ok, what are their names" She asked as calmly as possible "Michael, Lucifer, Hannah, Gabriel, Anna, and Castiel. Hannah is already mated to a nice female omega named Hael"

 

"May I remind you father we are not prized cattle!" Jo snapped "In this house you are not, but in society, you are less then prized cattle" John growled. Jo looked angered by his answer, but Charlie Adam and Sam looked very upset. John realised his mistake "I-Im sorr-" "No father we get it!" Sam growled before storming off to his room. Jo and Adam went to their own rooms as well and went to bed. Charlie went to Dean's room and when she saw he was not there, she got in his bed and waited for him to get back.

 

*******

 

Dean sat at the edge of a river, he had just woken up, he realised he never went home last night. Fuck! Impala standing where he left her looking at him expectantly. Dean groaned and stretched before jumping down landing on Impala who huffed at the extra weight. He scoffed before kicking her into a canter, he decided he would go by the river to relax before he got paraded around to some stupid knotheads .

 

 

He wasn't really paying attention but suddenly a horse nearly crashed into him. Impala screeched and reared up throwing Dean into the river. The rider laughed from his horse and made his way over. "You should watch where you ride" the asshole said. Dean looked up "you should control your horse asshole" he growled in retaliation. The rider looked appaled "at lease I can stay on my horse!" The rider- no the alpha rider growled back

 

 

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'THE RUN AROUND WILD IN THE WINCHESTER LAND YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN TO! LIKE AN ANIMAL!" Dean yelled from his spot on the ground. The asshole stared at him then growled "And what makes you think I have never been here before?" Dean smirked at the alpha "Oh trust me I would never forget such horrid riding" Dean could smell the anger radiating off of the alpha. He scooted back just a little bit moving further into the river, he wasn't  _afraid_ per say, he was just cautious, Does he have a strong hate for alphas? Yes. Is he afraid of alphas? Uh no. Well, maybe... 

 

 

*******

 

 

Castiel dismounted from his horse and made his way over to the infuriating omega, held out his hand to him. The omega just sneered at him from the water "are you going to take my hand or not I have places to be" "like where your stupid asshole alpha club?" The omega mocked "No" Castiel gritted his teeth "I am going to the Winchester Castle with my siblings to discuss our arranged marriages to the royal Winchester siblings" Castiel spat. The omega hesitated before asking "which ones?" 

 

 

"Oh so you know them?" Castiel asked curious but still angry "oh yeah, I know the Winchester Royals but you didn'the answer my question" Castiel sighed "Well there are five of us unmated and five of  _them_ unmated so we're all matched up" "which unlucky Winchester omega is paired with you?" " I believe his name is  _Dean"_ Castiel said with venom.

 

 

*******

 

 

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was supposed to marry, this asshole? Are you fucking kidding me! Dean slapped the alphas hand away and pushed himself out of the water, they both mounted their horses and made their way to the Winchester Castle stable "You sound angry about the arrangement" Dean commented. "Of course I am, I have to be stuck with some random, needy, whiney, irritating, spoiled, bratty, royal omega for the rest of my life, It's a good thing I am involved in all of the battles against Purgatory or else I would be stuck with some omega who will constantly throw themself at me." 

 

 

Dean felt tears in his eyes and he looked away, he was going to be forced to marry _this_  horrid person. Dean colleted himself and turned back to the Alpha "you should not speak so I'll of someone you have never met you stupid knotheaded asshole! The Winchester siblings are amazing people, I understand your hatred for your  _fiance_ but you should not apply words that you believe describe him to his whole family" The asshole frowned at him. "What would you know? Its not like you have to marry anyone against your will!" "How would you know?" Dean screamed at him "You are only thinking about yourself in the arrangement I ASSURE you that Dean wants absolutely NOTHING to do with you or any other  _alpha_ , but what would I know Im just a stupid whore omega too right?"

 

 

Dean turned back to the Alpha to find him gaping at him, "I think you have a dinner to attend too your highness" Dean said coldly before turning away and walking to the servents passage. He made it too his room before he broke down sobbing, he was marrying a monster, an unkind, cold, heartless, omega hating bastard! Dean didn't put any thought into his next movements, he put on his cape before pulling up his hood, the servents passages were being used, he could hear the movement. He sighed knowing that the only way he could get back outside was through the living area that was connected to the dining hall. His parents would surely see him as he exites. He put on his scent blockers that blocked out most of his scent, but he was too distressed for the stench of omega in distress to be covered up.

 

 

He walked down the stairs and to the living room where he tried to pass quickly but he was called by Sam "Dean where are you going?" Dammit. Dean would have acknowledged his brother but all of the attention shifted on him, he could feel all sets of eyes on him. He didn't reply before quickly running out of the room ignoring his parents cries of 'Dean come back!" He stormed outside into the night.


	2. A field of flowers

Sam POV:

 

 

Sam watched as his brother walked out of the castle and out into the dark, no one knows where he goes at night except Charlie, but she would never help us find him. Sam looked over to his mother and father who were apolagising to Castiel and the other Novaks about Dean's rude exit. "Rude exit?" Sam asked "I think Dean is just having a hard time with the fact that his parents are going to force him into a marraige with an  _alpha_ especially after what happened to him" Sam growled glaring at his parents who stared at him in shock, Sam was usually the calmest and most collected. The Novaks and Sam's other siblings also stared at him with shock and awe. 

 

 

"I apolagise Your highnesses but I will not apolagise for my elder brothers behavior when it is warrented and because I know he never behaves this way unless he has a reason too" sam looked back down at his plate before eating as if nothing had even happened. Charlie looked around before coughing "Umm Highnesses? You say you enjoy riding? Would you acompany us tomorrow? Say just after lunch?" Michael was first to respond "We would like that very much" 

 

 

***

 

 

Dean woke up in a tree, his back was just a little sore but other then that he was fine. He had the worst dream, that he was being forced to marry- oh wait, that was actually happening. Dean felt tears well up in his eyes as he jumped from the tree and onto the ground . He walked over to Impala and grabbed his bow and arrows, he felt like going hunting today, but he had heard rumors of a mountain lion roaming around the Winchester lands and he would never hunt a lion alone. Hopping on Impala he took into a gallop toward one of his favorite fields. It was a field of blue flowers and right in the center there was a small patch of grass, but big enough to fit him and the rest of his siblings.

 

 

He sat down in the center Impala Decided to join him and slowly kneeled down. Dean hated that he was being married off, he knew that he needed to mate some royal alpha but he wanted to be able to choose. He understood that since he just turned 17 it was time for him to be mated, but he didn't think he would ever be able to have sex again after... Dean sniffed himself, he had forgotten his scent supressors! Usually he could cover up his scent changes based on his mood but now he couldn't unless he went home. But he didnt want to talk to his parents right now, especially after how he behaved last night. Dean stroked Impalas mane as he stared at the flowers, admiring the field of flowers that he had found while riding with Adam and Jo. 

 

 

 Dean hated that his siblings were getting mated off too, Charlie he understood, she was 17 as well. But Sam and Jo were 15 and Adam was 14. They were lucky they were not mated off at 12 like most omegas but he still felt so young, like a child. Dean sighed and looked up at the blue sky, no clouds at all, he pushed himself off the grass and took off Impalas reins before putting them in his saddle bag. He clicked at her and she whinnied before following behind him through the trees and to another trail. They walked another hour before they got to the rolling hills of the Winchester land.

 

 

He heard the sound of riding behind him and ge put his hood back on before getting back on Impala and drawing his bow and pointing it toward the area where the sound was coming from. He waited, his bow drawn and ready to shoot as the sound of horses came closer and closer to him. When the riders cane into view Dean tensed as one held up its hand and cantered down to him. It was an alpha, "Who are you" Dean asked, bow still drawn. "I am crown Prince Michael of Novak, and who are you?" Michael growled at him "Someone who will shoot you if you dont tell me why you are on this part of the land, it is for the royal family only" Dean growled back. "We are here with the princes and princesses of Winchester" Michael replied stiffly.

 

 

Dean lowered his bow and placed it on his back once more and cupped his hands around his mouth, Charlie had made up a series of bird whistles that sounded exactly like birds so they could communicate. Dean recited one of the greeting bird whistles and then all of the other horses cantered down to them and halted by Michael. Charlie dismounted and put her hands on her hips, Dean knowing what was about to happen dismounted and beaced himself. Charlie ran straight into him jumping into his arms with Dean letting out a yelp of surprise before they both fell back into the grass. "Are you ok?" Charlie whispered to him making sure no one could hear her, Dean nodded his head yes before he felt a pinch on his ass and he let out a small screech.

 

 

He heard giggling coming from his brothers and Jo, he didnt understand why until he scented the air, alpha distress, protective alpha, worried alpha, confused alpha all mixing together in a smell that gave him a migrane. He hadn't smelt anything that strong since, NO He could NOT think about that now. He could smell his own distress reeking off of him making the alphas even more upset. He took a deep breath and calmed himself the stench of omega in distress slowly dissipating. Dean stood up and placed his hand on his sisters shoulder to reassure her he was ok. 

 

 

Dean looked back up at the alphas and the rest of his siblings and saw that they had all dismounted and their horses were grazing behind them. "What brings you to this side of the lands, and why are you not chaperoned by guards, especially with these _alphas_ here?" Dean asked his siblings as they stood in a circle, Novaks on one side Winchesters on another. Dean walked up to each one starring with Hannah and Hael knowing them as the only mated pair, he could scence that Hannah and Hael were kind hearted and good people and he slowly made his was over lowering his hood and hear a small gasp come from his betrothed. Surprise asshole. Now alpha distress was radiating off of him making him fight his instincts to go and find out what was upsetting his alpha. His? 

 

 

Dean lowered his eyes as he approached Hannah, not wanting to make her think he was a threat to Hael. When she nodded at him he moved to Hael and whispered "are they good to you?" She smiled at his genuine concern and nodded yes. He moved on to the shortest one, he could scence kindness, curiosity, ambition, and mischief. "Which one are you?" Dean asked "Im Gabriel!" The shortest replied cheerfully "Which of my siblings is your betrothed?" Dean asked showing no emotion. Gabriel swallowed making Dean grin, "Uh Sam, the giant" Dean laughed out loud at Gabriels comment. Dean smiled at Gabriel before leaning in and whispering "If you hurt my brother I will rip off your knot and shove it up your ass" Gabriel gulped "I am sure he would be uh able to do that all on his own" he said shakily. Dean smiled again "I like you" before moving on.

 

 

Dean liked Anna, Hael, Hannah, and Gabriel very well. When he got to Michael he could sence that 'I know everything' vibe coming off of him but under it a lot of kindness, it was obviously hard to get him out of his shell. Adam would love the challenge. Last there was Lucifer, he seemed similar to Gabriel except he had a quieter look to him and he scenced danger under it all, definetly not an alpha to puss off. After threatening all of his future in laws he moved to Castiel, he stared at the alpha who was giving off the distressed alpha scent even more. Dean looked at him and wrinkled his nose "Nice to meet you Castiel, it is a pleasure" Dean said and the smell of distress slowly dissipated again.

 

 

Castiel obviously didn't want his siblings to know what he said, maybe the Novaks are not as bad as he thought. Well... except Castiel. Dean stepped back and looked at his siblings before smiling and nodding his approval, he knew for some reason, his approval of an alpha was very important to them. "What were you doing out here by yourself?" Hael asked him frowning at him with concern. "Well I was riding but now im about to go hunting" Dean smiled at her concern "You can hunt?" Lucifer asked surprise clear on his face "Of course WE can" Dean motioned between him and his siblings "we have all been trained in types of combat and survival, were not usless" Dean focused the last part in Castiels direction and smirked when he winced.

 

 

When the alphas looked at him with doubt on his face Dean sighed before turning back to Impala and mounting her. He looked at them from the top of his saddle and made the 'follow me' chirpt to his siblings before riding off into the woods.


	3. Water is not the only thing falling ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lions and Waterfalls and apolagies OH MY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long!!! I just got back from a camp and there was no wifi *sheds a tear* I hope you guys are enjoying the story! This chapter was deffinetly pretty hard to write, I wasn't sure how I should put the two events together. It was difficult doing the reactions to the events as well.

Not waiting for the alphas to follow Dean took off into the woods and rode for about two minutes before slowly coming to a stop. He knew the lion was around here somewhere and he dismounted, listening as he heard the alphas and his siblings arrive behind him. He slowly walked forward "wait!" He heard one of the alphas behing him, Dean turned and scowled at, Michael. Michael looked worried so Dean forced himself to calm down as he motioned for Michael to continue "Well Dean you have weapons to uhm, defend yourself, but they dont" Michael motioned to Dean's siblings. Dean scoffed "Well thats why your here, to protect us right?" Dean said rolling his eyes "actually we all have weapons" Adam said kindly as they grabbed their bow and arrows from their horses. Dean rolled his eyes and turned around and continued walking leaveing the horses at the edge of the woods.

 

 

Dean knew he was being a jerk, but he honestly didn't really care he hated alphas, not only was he ra... rap... assaulted, but he is always getting cat called whenever he goes into town. It irritated him to no end, they would never leave him alone, or his siblings. It was a new scent that made him pause, it smelled like- "DEAN!" He heard Charlie scream as a lion lunged at him from atop of a rock. 

 

 

***

 

Sam

 

***

 

Charlie screamed as Dean was tackled by the lioness and they both tumbled downhill. Alpha and Omega distress and fear filled the air as the lion clawed at Dean, they couldn't see Dean! The lioness was on top clawing and snarling. Sam drew his bow along with Charlie and Adam while Jo who didnt have any bow on her pulled the knives from her boots. They were just about to fire when suddenly the lion stilled and collapsed, nothing moved, no one breathed, just silence. "Dean!" Sam shouted before running down to where the lioness lay dead on top of Dean. 

 

 

Sam helped Dean lift the dead lioness off of him, Dean was covered in blood but seemed unharmed. Sam didn't even realise he was crying until Dean pulled him into a hug, "Shh, im ok Sammy, its not my blood, im ok" Dean whispered more soothing words into Sams ears before Sam began to look his brother over, his shirt was ripped to shreads but other then that he was unharmed. Sam stuck his nose in Deans kneck and scented his brother until his own scent calmed. They stood there for another minute or two before Dean nudged him and motioned for them to start back up the hill. Sam nodded, and they both slowly walked up the hill to the distressed alphas and worried siblings.

 

 

***

 

Dean

 

***

 

 

Dean squaked as he was yanked into a hug by his sisters and brothers, after a few moments Dean pushed them all away "alright no more chick flick moments guys im serious, im fine". They all laughed before wrinkling their noses, this part of the woods reeked with distress, "Ugh it smells terrible, lets go guys" and with that he walked off.

 

 

The treck back to their horses seemed a lot longer then the treck into the woods, but that was probably because of the tense silence that no one felt comfortable enough breaking. It was definetly a relief when they finally got to their horses, "Hey Dean?" Adam asked "Yes?" Dean asked turning to face him "Can we go to the waterfall?" He asked sheepishly looking down at the ground that was suddenly very intresting. "Of course! I should probably wash the lion's blood off anyway" With the tense silence now broken Adam and Jo began chatting with Michael and Lucifer. Anna, Hael and, Hanna started talking with Charlie and Sam and Gabriel started a conversation. Dean stayed silent at the front and Castiel stayed silent next to him for the rest of the ride to the waterfall. 

 

 

It didnt take long for them to get to the falls being that they were only a 10 minute ride from the edge of the woods where they were. "Hey were here guys!" Dean shouted to the Alphas and his siblings who were lost in their conversation. Adam's head snapped to his and he grinned before jumping off of his horse, followed by Jo then everyone else started dismounting. Dean started removing his blood stained clothing ignoring how the alphas mouths dropped, engaged or not alphas were still alphas. Dean grinned when Charlie followed suit removing most of their clothing until they were in just their undergarments.

 

 

"Uhhh, why are you guys taking off your clothes?" Gabriel asked nerveously, Sam smirked "The less clothing the easier it is to swim, if you guys weren't here we would be naked" Sam said as he began removing his clothes as well. All of the alphas scents were filled with disbelief and mild arousal, Jo snorted at the looks on their faces. "Come on you should probably take off your clothes too, its easier and safer to swim that way" Charlie said poking Anna in the side. "I am not sure thats a good idea" Anna said looking at Castiel and Gabriel with worry "and why not?" Charlie pouted "Castiel has never really had practice being around omegas so im not sure he will be able to control his instincts and Gabriel practically lives off his instincts"

 

 

"Don't worry" Dean grinned at her before looking Castiel up and down and smirking at him "It wouldnt be that hard to kick their asses" Dean chuckled as both alphas let out a small growl. Before things could get to heated Sam grabbed Gabriel and pulled him away, they walked to the edge of the cliff. Sam smiled before yelling and jumping off. Gabriel stood, stunned for a moment, before cheering and jumping off behind him. Hael and Hannah looked scared but Charlie and Anna held hands with them and the 4 jumped together screaming and laughing the whole 90 foot drop. Adam ran at Jo crashing into her before knocking them both off. Michael and Lucifer looked at each other quizzically, laughing at their soon to be mates antics, before Jumping together.

 

 

All that was left now was Dean and Castiel, Dean took a step forward ready to jump before he felt a hand gently grab him. "Dean?" Dean turned sharply to the asshole alpha scowling "What" he snapped ignoring the small flinch from the alpha. "I just, I just wanted to say, I apolagise for being so horrible to you the day we met- no, please let me finish" Casriel requested when Dean opened his mouth to snark something "I had just that morning found out about the engagement and I was, well angry, I took my anger out on you because you were an omega. I know its not right, but I said many things I should not have said, about you, your family, and omegas. I regret it deeply, and I hope one day you will be able to forgive me"

 

 

Dean was so shocked that he took a step back, and it happened to be on the ledge, he wobbled trying to gain balance. Castiel reached for him to rebalance him but it was too late, Dean fell backwards off the cliffs edge taking Castiel down with him. They both screamed as they fell hitting the water below, Dean came up first spitting watter and coughing, where was Castiel? Dean spun in a circle in a panic before something came up behind him and said "Hello Dean" Dean screeched and jumped back "your an asshole" Dean glared at the smirking alpha.

 

 

It was the first step, Dean had accepted the apology but he still couldn't help but feel hurt whenever he thought about the harsh words the alpha in front of him said. Just thinking about the words made Dean's heart drop and he sat on the rocks watching his siblings and their future mates splash and jump from lower rocks. That night they all rode back in content silence, except for Castiel and Dean, one feeling too guilty to be comfortable, the other too afraid to get close an alpha but slowly softening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment it means so much! Especially if you have any requests! 
> 
> *I will not be doing all requests but I will do a few, dont be shy guys ;)*


	4. A day of Understanding (Part 1)

_"So fukin pretty, cant wait to shove my knot in there" The other alphas cheered ad the first alpha shoved in with no prep forcing an agonised scream from the young omega._

 

 

Dean shot awake with a gasp before falling out of bed with a small thump. He laid on the floor for a moment trying to catch his breath, he had been back  _there_ with those horrible alphas all over again. The sun hadn't even started rising yet, Dean sighed, there was no way he would be going back to sleep. He stood up and untangled himself from the blankets and he dressed himself.

 

 

He decided on something a little more risque, after all they were going to town today. He had on a tight light brown and tan vest that hugged hus body and showed off his curvy hips. His dark brown pants hugged his bow legs and his ass, finally he put on his black leather boots that went to his upper calves just under his knees. He looked in the mirror on his wall, he couldnt deny it, he was smokin.

 

 

 Dean tip toed down the stairs and into the gardens hoping that he didnt wake anyone up on the way. The gardens were his favorite place, each of the siblings had an acre section of the garden that belonged to them, and each section had a statue in the middle. He started at the beginning of the garden, where Jo's section was. 

 

 

In Jo's section she had yellow hypericum flowers, the center statue was a fox on a diagonal log representing her love to prank everyone, and her four traits given to her by each sibling. Adam had given her trickery, Charlie had given her positivity, Sam had given her kindness, and Dean gave her accepting. 

 

Dean smiled at his sisters traits and moved to Charlies section.

 

In Charlies section she had Red Geum flowers, the center statue was a dragon sitting on a pile of books representing her love of the fantasy world you find in stories, and the four traits given to her by each sibling. Adam gave her brave, Jo gave her creative, Sam gave her intellegence, and Dean gave her dreamer. 

 

Charlies section of tha garden was deffinetly his favorite, if he didnt count his own. He walked into Adam's section with a smile

 

 

In Adam's section he had white roses, his statue was an eagle with its wings spread representing his majesty and pride, and the four traits from his siblings. Sam had given him proud, Charlie had given him gentle, Jo had given him Loyal, Dean had given him carefree.

 

Dean smelled one of the white roses before he passed into Sam's section.

 

 

In Sam's section he had orange tulips, his center statue was a standing badger with a bow and arrows laying at its side representing his pove for the hunt, and the four traits given by his siblings. Charlie had given him hopeful, Adam had given him sarcasm, Jo had given him prepared, Dean had given him loyal.

 

Dean glanced one more time at Sam's garden before he made it to his own, finally.

 

 

In Dean'section he had Annual Lobelia, his statue was an angel kneeling with its face in its hands representing his uhh surviving skills, and the four traits given to him by his siblings. Jo had given him nurturing, Adam had given him brave, Sam had given him strong, and Charlie had given him the survivor. 

 

 

Dean always teared up when he saw the trait symbol Charlie had given him, it always reminded him of what happened to him when he was 14, he has actually turned 15 durring the three days he was held captive by the 9 alphas. He traces the symbols once more before he turned and prepared to walk out, until he heard something moving. The sun still had not risen and it was dark, making Dean raise his guard even more. He moved himself over to the right and hid in the bushed as a figure walked into his section of the garden. The figure examined his statue and symbols before turning its back so it was facing the opposite of Dean. 

 

 

He ran at the figure jumping on it and knocking them both to the ground. They wrestled for a moment before Dean figured out that the stranger was male and kneed the him in the groin causing him to groan in pain. Before Dean could get in any more hits he was jabbed on the neck making him freeze for a moment giving his opponent the upper hand and alowing him to roll on top of Dean sitting on his hips and pinning him with his arms above his head. Dean struggled for a moment before he just relaxed into his attackers hold, he just hoped for a quick death.

 

 

After a few moments the light hit his opponents face revealing bright blue eyes that could only belong to "Castiel?" Dean asked "Dean?" The other returned, yep definetly Castiel. "What are you doing in my garden? Get  _off_!" Dean glared at the alpha who quickly released him and jumped back landing on his butt. "I apolagise for intruding, but I woke not long ago and no one seemed to be awake, I had seen the gardens yesterday and thought they were beautiful. I did not know this was your garden, I  _swear_ , uh, I can leave if you wand I dont want to be a bothe-" Dean out his hand over Castiels rambling mouth "Oh my god shut up dude its fine you can stay if you want" Dean said exasperated.

 

 

Castiel had quieted and Dean could see his blush in the light that was coming from the beginning of the dawn. "I really am sorry" Castiel mumbled and looked at the ground. Dean chuckled "What made you come to my garden in the first place?" Dean was actually very curios, most tended to avoid his garden because 1) He never let anyone in unless they had special permission 2) it makes people sad. "The other four gardens are bright and happy, but this one it feels like there is a deeper meaning to every word. The other four have bright flowers and happr statues. You have dark flowers and a weeping angel statue it is also the only statue that does not have an animal." 

 

 

Dean turned away when Castiel paused "why did you say those things Castiel?" He asked gently Castiel huffed, "I do not have to explain myself to you or anyone else!" Dean nodded stiffly, he had begun to hope, maybe Castiel was diffrent then the others, he was wrong. 

 

 

Castiel watched as Dean left the garden quickly his cape flowing behind him, he felt the fog slowly seep from his brain. Why had he said that? What is wrong with him? He isn't like this! Castiel sighed before rubbing the ring his mother had given him before her death, he hoped one day he could maybe get along with the omega prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh its is going downhill again! The next chapter will be taking place later that day and if you have any requests let me know. I may not do them all but i love it when readers get involved. Please leave a comment and have a good day :)


	5. A day of understanding (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are in the town and we learn everyones ages XD and we also learn everyones blessings. (Every royal line has a few blessings that are passed down throuh generations some very powerful some not so powerful)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!! Glad your back! Well if your still here.... but anyway I just wanted to let yall know that this chapter will take place on the same day as the last chapter. There will be character development and it will take place in he town...hope yall enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> PS the translations were done by google translate so if you speak french I am sorry if I totally fucked it up lol!
> 
>  
> 
> PPS I might be adding maybe a tiny tiny bit of uhhh magic in there somewhere.... youll know it when you see it XD

Dean hadn't been dancing at the rodehouse in years, he hoped that it had not chaged since he was gone. When he stepped in the Rodehouse followed quickly by his siblings and the alphas, everyone paused turning to look at the royals though most stared at Dean, it had been 2 years since he had last been there after all. It was karaoke and dance night, his favorite! He always loved the cheeriness and the happiness that everyone felt, it made him all warm and mushy inside.

 

 

He was lost in thought until he was suddenly tackled to the ground, he let out a small yelp as he hit the ground before he burst out laughing at the squealing little girl "Doyen! Ton dos! Ça fait tellement longtemps! Vous nous avez manqué!" (Translation: Dean! your back! Its been so long! we missed you) "Lilly! Je vous ai manqué aussi, je suis désolé, mais nous devrons parler anglais causer ces alphas factices ne comprends pas français" (Translation: Lily! I missed you too, I'm sorry, but we have to speak English cause these dummy alphas do not understand French) Dean returned with a grin and a point at the totally confused alphas but snickering omegas.

 

 

Lilly fake pouted but after a moment giggled before kissig Dean on both cheeks. Dean stood up and looked around, everyone was staring at him and Lilly with that mushy look that people get when they see something adorable. He grinned at the onlookers before they all turned back around and went back to their buisness Dean turned to the rest of his party and motioned for them to follow him as they moved to sit at one of the tables that could fit all 10 of them. Hael and Hannah had left earlier that day, they had to return to their kingdom so they didn't have to pull up any extra chairs.

 

 

As soon as they sat down Dean heard the call for karaoke sign ups and watched as Charlie quickly ran over and wrote her name down on the piece of paper before folding it and tossing it into the jar. She skipped back with a devious twinkle in her eyes that said she was planning something, Dean rolled his eyes before turning to the rest of the table. "So we are all getting married! Might as well get to know each other, who wants to share first?" Jo bursted out in one breath of fake cheeriness.

 

 

"Ill start!" Dean said with sarcasm "Hi Im Dean, Im a twin and I have 4 siblings! Im a male omega and I have a horse! Whose next!" Dean deadpanned. Gabriel made a face that made Sam scoff and say "What are you 12?" "Actually im 32" Gabriel supplied. Dean who had been taking a sip of water choked and spit the water across the table and onto the floor and some hit Lucifer and Castiel. "Ew" Lucifer stated before leaning back and pretending nothing happened. As soon as Dean finished choking he looked up and made a small shout "Your 32!?" Dean gaped at the nervous looking Gabriel "uh yeah?" Gabriel responded weakly. 

 

 

"Wow we have known each other for nearly a week and we still have no idea how old everyone is.." Anna stated helpfully "Thanks Anna that helped" Lucifer responded sarcastically. Michael sighed "ok enough, Anna is the youngest and she is 28, Castiel is the second youngest and he is 30, then Gabriel who is 32, then Hannah who is 33 Lucifer is 34 and I am 38" Michael finished and looked at Dean expectently "ok well I am the oldest and I just turned 17" Dean heard the small intakes of breath from the alphas "Charlie is my twin so she is 17 as well, Jo and Sam are 15 they are twins as well, and Adam is 14"

 

 

Everyone was silent before Charlie blurted "What are your belssings?!" She asked excitedly Anna cleared her throat "uhhh we all have eternal youth, Gabriel can make illusions, Lucifer can make drawings come  to life but its really taxing for him to do that, for example if he drew a cat it would come to life until he let go then it would go back on paper, I can heal, Michael is a shield and charger which means he can support your ability to make it stronger, and Castiel-" "I can teleport and I absorb emotion, so if someone around me is upset I can take it away and become upset instead, then I usually say something stupid" Castiel said cutting off his sister. Teleporting was rare, as was a charger, eternal youth was also rare, they must have a special bloodline, just like the Dean and his siblings.

 

 

Charlie cleared her throat "ok I guess its our turn, well now I understand why we were all matched up, we are probably the only other bloodlone with eternal youth which we all have just so you know, ok Adam can talk to animals and he has siren song which is why he is not allowed to sing on karaoke night, Sam can see the future, well at least bits and pieces, and he can remember and understand any language writen or spoken, I can see emotions and sooth them and I know when people lie, Jo can make you prone to her suggestion, and Dean, well his is kinda complicated." Charlie looked to Dean hoping he would explain

 

 

"uhh, ok, um, like my siblings I have eternal youth, I remember everything, every word, every song, every symbol, every technique, I can also, control people and their body movements." Dean paused when Michael asked him to give an example, he made Gabriel elbow Castiel in the gut. Castiel let out  a high pitched yelp before groaning "That good enough?" Dean asked and grinned when Michael paled slightly and nodded. "My fourth ability... uhh it really is hard to explain, uh, so here is an example, Sam only had the ability to see the future, over time and lots of contact with me he developed part of my ability to remember everything and now he can remember any language, he also can dreamwalk. I am developing suggestion from Jo currently. Basically I can control abilities and give people my abilities or I can develop their abilities, based on if I want you to have them or not. I can control anyones abilities." Dean finished 

 

 

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows "so you can see the future? What do you see in my future?" Gabriel said suggestively "actually I am repressing Sam's ability to see the future, and to dreamwalk" Dean said "you what!" Charlie gasped "why?" Jo asked "I asked him to because I kept seeing war and that is upsetting, and I also kept dreamwalking into Dean's nightmares and I just, I-I couldn't see it again, It was so horrible" Charlie pulled Sam closer to her and began soothing Sams emotions. "UP NEXT WE HAVE PRINCE DEAN, WELCOME BACK TO THE RODEHOUSE!" He heard the announcer yell Dean glared at Charlie "You  _didn't_ " "I did!" Charlie giggled, he could hear the cheering from the hundreds of people in the rodehouse.

 

 

Dean nervously walked up stage "Uh hi guys" Deansaid shyly and everyone cheered "I uh didnt know I was coming up here so can someone pick a song that I have already done?" A bunch of people started shouting songs that he had sang but Lilly came up on stage and he bent down so she could whisper in his ear "Faites la chanson fils" (Translation: Do the son song) Dean smiled and nodded before she giggled and jumped down and stood at the front of the crowd.

 

 

Dean took a deep breath

 

 

_Carry on my wayward son_  
_There'll be peace when you are done_  
_Lay your weary head to rest_  
_Don't you cry no more_

 

***

 

Sam POV

 

***

 

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_  
_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_  
_I was soaring ever higher_  
_But I flew too high_

 

This was Sam's favorite song, Dean didn't sing this song often because it was a reminder of what had happened to him with the alphas, Sam leaned back and let the tears flow as he listened to his brother who had the most beautiful voice, sing the reminder of the worst days of his life. 

 

 _Though my eyes could see, I still was a blind_ _man_  
_Though my mind could think, I still was a mad man_  
_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming_  
_I can hear them say_

 

_Carry on my wayward son_  
_There'll be peace when you are done_  
_Lay your weary head to rest_  
_Don't you cry no more_

_Masquerading as a man with a reason_  
_My charade is the event of the season_  
_And if I claim to be a wise man, well_  
_It surely means that I don't know_

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion_  
_Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean_  
_I set a course for winds of fortune_  
_But I hear the voices say_

_Carry on my wayward son_  
_There'll be peace when you are done_  
_Lay your weary head to rest_  
_Don't you cry no more_  
_No!_

_Carry on, you will always remember_  
_Carry on, nothing equals the splendor_  
_Now your life's no longer empty_  
_surely heaven waits for you_

_Carry on my wayward son_  
_There'll be peace when you are done_  
_Lay your weary head to rest_  
_Don't you cry no more_

 

By the time the song was over Dean had tears running down his face as the crowd cheered. He jumped off the stage and made his way back to the table that was filled with the teary eyes of his siblings who hugged him. "I think we should go home guys" Dean smiled. Everyone nodded and they slowly walked outside in a cheerful mood. 

 

 

The mood didnt last, the second he stepped outside and rounded a corner he was turned and had a blade pressed to his throat. "Hello Dean" Dean recognised that voice "Alastair" he whispered fear seeping into his scent. Dean stood frozen as the same 9 alphas grabbed all of his siblings, pressing blades to heir throat. "Please dont hurt them" he whispered, "do what I say and they wont die or suffer your fate like last time" Dean nodded "dont let the alphas move Dean, freeze them" Dean did as told and used his ability to make it so the alphas were frozen in place, Dean watched as he alphas took hits to the back of their heads before he too saw black as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT Im an asshole :( 
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know how you feel about the magic element in the story. 
> 
> Any suggestions or requests? Ill take them! But I may not do every request
> 
> The next chapter will take place the next day or maybe the day after... whenever the royals wake up XD if they wake up at all...


	6. The pain of revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake up Dean... but you may not like what your waking up too

"Dddeeaaannn" he heard a voice calling him, coaxing him out of the darkness, the light began coming into view "Ddddeeeaaaaannn" the voice called again in a higher pitch. "DEAN!" The voice yelled before he felt a shape pain against his cheek. He snapped awake the rest of the darkness dissipating, Dean shot forward but felt something strapping him down. He looked to his left, Alastair was sideways, his head tilted in confusion before he realised, he was strapped down to a table. He whined in terror and struggled, desperately trying to wiggle his way out of the restraints, he heard chuckling and he froze. "Dean, Dean, Dean, I thoght you had learned by now, you cant escape my restraints, ever" Alastair grinned

 

 

Dean felt anger well up inside him and he used it as courage to spit in Alastairs face, he watched as his smile turned to a frown and his face filled with anger. "I hear you have been betrothed, do you want to tell me who it is?" Alastair asked with curiosity, he was planning something. Dean glared at him and refused to answer, the smile on Alastairs face grew, he would get to play with Dean. He walked over to the small table by Deans feet, there were big knives, small knives, hooks, a fire poker, and many more tools and... toys. 

 

 

Alastair put chains on both of Deans wrists before unstrapping him from the table, he pulled Dean off the table and grinned as Dean yelped at the pain to his back. He attached the chains to a hook that was coming from the celing before tightening them so that Dean's arms were pulled above his head and his feet were barely touching the ground. Dean watched as Alastair walked back to the table and grabbed the smallest knife, he grinned as he turned to a shaking Dean.

 

 

****

 

Over the past 5 days Alastair enjoyed hearing the screams of agony coming from the omega, he also loved forcing his siblings and the other alphas to listen to his screams from another room, not knowing which of their future mates or which sibling was in pain. He didn't have much time left, the armies of Winchester and Novak had been searching for their children and were getting closer by day. Alastair had to make a choice, and he realised as Dean waled into the room, he had made the best one. Dean giggled as he straddled Alastair's lap before pulling him into a deep passionate kiss, his eyes flashed black for just a moment before they returned to the gorgeous green that they were. He stood back up and started dancing provocatively on one of the tables while the other 9 alphas in the room cheered and cat called as he smiled before slowly beginning to strip off his shirt.

 

 

Possesion, Alastairs favorite gift, he could have part of himself posess another being forcing them to bent to his will. The person being posessed could only watch from the back of their mind as their body moved at anothers will. It was diffrent then mind control, and body control. Mind control, the person believed what they were doing was what needed to be done, body control, the person could still tell people that they were not doing it on purpose. Oh he just loved possession!

 

 

*****

 

 

As the other alphas and omegas were brought in to the room Alastair had tortured Dean in they all fought as their chains around their wrists were attached to the chains above their heads. They all looked around before Charlie blurted "where's Dean" in horror. "OOOOOVVVEEEERRRR HHHHHEEEERRRREEEE" Dean sang as he walked into the room dancing and twirling and giggling at the looks of confusion and horror on the alphas and omegas faces. Some even gagged when Alastair walked in the room and Dean ran to him before kissing him hard. 

 

 

"Dean? You know him?" Sam asked feeling betrayed Dean looked at him with a pout "don't be like that Sammy! IM HAVING FUN" Dean giggled before looking at Alastair with adoration. "Dean" Alastair called "Now will you please answer my question?" Alastair asked irritated, even with Dean posessed he wouldn't answer the question, he would always giggle or change the subject. Dean pouted before turning away "why do you even care im  _yours_ anyway" "I want to know, and dont you want to please your alpha?"

 

 

Dean growled before launching himself at Alastiar, he had momentarily overcome his possession and attacked. Before Dean could actually get to him Alastair released more of what looked like black smoke and it flowed into Dean's mouth before he collapsed on the ground panting. "Your possessing him!" Gabriel stated angrily when he realised what was going on. Alastair grinned before grabbing Dean and pulling him up "WHO IS IT!" he shouted at Dean who flinched and looked down at the floor and frowned "Castiel" he said quietly but loud enough for Alastair to hear.

 

 

He turned to the group, "so which one of you is Castiel?" He asked and glared when no one answered. He sighed before going back to Dean and calling the smoke out of his soul, Dean collapsed into his arms before he rechained his wrists and hung him back up on the hook next to one of the blonde alphas. After a few minutes Dean slowly rose his head "Dean! Welcome back to the party" Alastair cheered "oh fuck you" Dean mumbled to himself surprised when Alastair grabbed him "been there dont that"

 

 

"Its you" he heard from the other side of the room "what?" Alastair called out irritated, this was not exactly going to plan. "Your the man from Dean's nightmares!" The young omega bitch accused.


	7. Wake me up when its all over

"Sammy stop talking" Dean whispered, but it was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Alastair walked close enough to Dean to grab his chin, "So you have been dreaming about me? Im honored!" Alastair smirked at him before stepping back, "I am very dissapointed in you Dean, you are  _MINE_ and you tried to run, I think you forget your place" Alastair growled before giving a hard punch to Deans ribs, Dean screamed as a loud  _crack_ was heard. 

 

***

 

Castiel POV

 

***

 

Castiel and his brothers had been pulling at the chains and growling ever since they had been chained, but now they were all roaring as they watched helplessly as Dean was beaten by  _Alastair._ Castiel fought for hours, until the sounds of flesh beating flesh stopped. He looked up to Dean who was panting with his head facing the ground "Submit" he heard Alastairs nasally voice growl. Dean looked up, blood dripping from his nose and mouth and spit, right into Alastairs face. 

 

 

Castiels heart dropped to his stomach as Dean was slapped before Alastair grabbed his chains, unhooked him and threw him to the floor. Castiel growled as Dean was dragged out of the room. Right when Dean dissapeared, 9 more alphas came in and dragged Castiel and the rest of his siblings and the omega siblings out of the room. They were brought to a large room that had more chains and in the center of the room it was lowered. A fighting ring? 

 

 

 

Yes it was a fighting ring, Castiel frowned, who was going to fight? Castiel along with his brothers and sister were all taken down stairs and each thrown into their own cell, the omega siblings had the same treatment along with some crude comments that made the omegas hiss and alphas growl. There was a small window where Castiel could see inside the fighting ring, up first two alphas went against each other, it took not two minutes before one went down. 

 

 

 

One of the alphas came in and grabbed Castiel before he was pulled into the center of the ring, he was going to fight someone. He turned and on the other side Dean stood their leaning against the wall. Alastair motioned of the fight to begin but neither moved, "FIGHT" he screamed and suddenly it felt like their was a crushing wieght in his mind that had him screaming and brought to his knees. After a few long seconds the weight lifted and Castiel looked up at Dean who was panting in the ground.

 

 

 

Castiel shakily got to his feet and glared defiantly, Alastair made a motion to one of the other alphas and suddenly their was a piercing scream, Castiel looked up and watched as Dean collapsed to his knees with an arrow lodged in his stomach. Castiel ran to him and heard the doors burt open as people stormed the building. He sobbed as Dean slowly slipped into oblivion.

 

 

 

***

 

4 years later

 

***

 

 

 

Castiel shouted as he sat up, waking from his nightmare "Cas? You ok babe?" Dean asked rom his spot next to him. "I just I-I SAW you get  _shot_ " Castiel cried as tears flowed down his face. His wonderful maye pulled him close and whispered in his ear "were ok alpha" 

 

 

After they had been rescued Dean had been healed but he fell into a coma for 3 months, the worst 3 months of his life. It hadnt been until Castiel pulled Deans face to his neck in a hug that Dean finally woke up, he flipped shit and immediately passed out again. The next time he woke up things went a lot smoother.

 

 

Alastair and the other 9 alphas had been charged with kidnapping and rape, they were sentanced to death. They were taked to a deep part of the ocean and had weights tiedmto their feet and were dropped in. Dean had many nightmares the first 2 years, all of his siblings had gotten married and mated to their betrothed, Michael and Adam had to return to Novak to run the kingdome with Michael being the eldest. 

 

 

Lucifer and Jo spend most of their time in Novak as well helping Michael and Adam run the country, Charlie and Anna stayed with Dean and Castiel helping them run Winchester. Mary and John retired and stay in the vacation home in the southern part of Winchester. Gabriel and Sam run around exploring the country but often go to visit their siblings in Novak or Winchester. 

 

 

Dean and Castiel were planning to go out to visit Jo and Lucifer to congratulate them on their twin daughters soon. Castiel smiled and huffed a laugh that ended when he felt Dean stiffen beside him. "Dean whats wrong" "Cas there is something ive been meaning to tell you, I went to the doctor last month and I have news, im pregnant" 

 

 

Castiel gaped at his mate before cheering and kissing Dean "wait Cas theres more, im pregnant with triplets" Dean looked down Castiel gasped "I knew it" he whispered to himself "knew what?" Dean asked irritated "I have super sperm" Castiel whispered in awe. Dean barked a laugh before grabbing his mate and kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so to those who are angry about the ending and giving me hate comments, I would like you to know that in the fifth chapter my sister who had requested me to write the story took over and finished the ending, as for the coma and people who dont like it, thank you for your 'helpful' comments but ill explain why.
> 
> My sister had been in a coma for 4 days after she was shot while she was visiting our cousins in Los Angeles, but if you guys really hate it that much ill make an alternate ending in another story. Just comment 'alternate ending wxd' below and ill do it.


End file.
